The University of Missouri Biomedical and Health Informatics Research Training (BHIRT) Program prepares exceptionally qualified individuals for academic careers in medical informatics across a wide range of disciplines in the life sciences and information sciences, including medicine, nursing, veterinary medicine, bioinformatics, medical librarianship and health services research. The program, which has been a leader in medical informatics since the 1960's and has trained over 75 fellows, is unique because of its cross-disciplinary approach and collaborative research opportunities. The BHIRT Program, directed by Dr. Joseph W. Hales, Director of Health Informatics Programs and of the D. A. B. Lindberg Center, has eight core faculty, plus twenty-two affiliated faculty experienced in informatics and specific relevant research areas. An additional 70 faculty participate who have been active in medical informatics research. The BHIRT Program has 14 pre- and postdoctoral trainees. Special efforts are made to recruit applicants from under-represented groups. The curriculum emphasizes three research foci: bioinformatics, e-Health, and strategic management of health information. Because these three foci fit well with the institutional strategic focus on bioinformatics, and with ongoing IAIMS and telemedicine activities, there is exceptional opportunity for significant, innovative and much needed research. Trainees are assigned to one or more senior researchers and are evaluated regularly. Trainees satisfy prerequisites, take advanced core courses, complete a rotation in applications of informatics, present and publish research papers, participate in symposia, and are trained in principles of responsible conduct of research.